The invention relates to fireplaces in general, and in particular to a combination stove-fireplace assembly. While it has been known to use a fireplace as a wood-burning stove (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,400), it has not been known to provide means for converting an open fireplace to a wood burning stove, and to provide means associated therewith for allowing "charcoaling" of a fire within the stove-fireplace. While in general movable hoods for wood and coal burning stoves have been known (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 439,990, 346,694 and 1,076,942) such hoods have not been known with open fireplaces, nor has the particular hood assembly according to the teachings of the present invention been known.
According to the teachings of the present invention, a base has a firebox located therein, and means associated therewith for allowing sealing engagement between the bottom of a vertically movable hood and the base. An air passage-way leads through the base to the firebox for providing air to the firebox when the hood is closed. The hood according to the teachings of the present invention is vertically movable from sealing engagement with the base -- in which position the assembly may be used as a stove or for "charcoaling" -- to a position spaced from the base -- in which position has the assembly is used as a normal open fireplace. A damper located within a stack portion leading from the hood controls the flow of air through the firebox when the hood is in sealing engagement with the base.
The means for raising and lowering the hood comprises a crank that is easily accessible on the exterior of the assembly, which crank winds a cable attached to the hood stack portion about a pulley located within a fixed stack. Either a counter weight(s) or a means for locking the crank can be used to maintain the hood in its raised position.
A removable ash bin within the air passageway in the base, and means for supporting the fixed stack either from the ceiling or the floor may also be provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an open fireplace that is readily and easily convertible to a stove, and which may be adjusted for "charcoaling".
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination stove-fireplace having improved means for raising and lowering a hood associated therewith.
These and other objects of the invention will become clear upon an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.